Wammy Alphabet
by Riku-Heartilly
Summary: L finds a book about all his Wammy Successors... Will have violence later on, may also have slash pairings later on aswell.
1. Prelude

Alright so this is just an idea I just thought of recently. These will just be short stories. The first chapter(Prelude) is meant to be short on perpose. But the other chapters will be longer. This one is pretty much the introduction.

**Chapter:** Prelude

**Warning Prelude Contains:** L's real name

* * *

L. L Lawliet, an orphan who lived in an orphanage known as "Wammy House" became one of the greatest detectives.

However even L knew he was not immortal. Thus was why the orphanage held many gifted minds. Many to be his replacements if anything were to happen to the great L.

These replacements. Were L's successor's. Each one given an alias like himself. Each one gifted and unique and his or her own way. Each one an orphan like L...

L sighed sitting alone in his apartment. Sitting in his usual quirky crouching style, his hand reached over to where his folders were. Not realizing he picked up a book instead.

Looking at the book carefully, L immediately assumed that Watari must have brought it here since he had never touched it before.

The front of the book was blank. Thus L opened it up. There he found a list of names. Names in alphabetical order and what page to read about these people.

Almost all were just regular letters like L except for some. L had never really read about the Wammy children before. Though he was told much about them and told about who was the top and next to become his replacement. Just never anything about their regular lives.

Thus this perked L's interest. Looking at the book he read the first name outloud. "A, Alexander After" He then began to flip the pages to the right page and began to read...

* * *

**Author Note:** I'll probably have the next chapter up soon since this one is really really short. So it will go in alphabetical order. Starting off with A. I do not know A's real name so I gave him the name Alexander After.

Also A is a real character in Death Note: Another Note. He was mentioned little but none the less he is real.


	2. A

Alright as I said. I'd have the next chapter up pretty soon. Since the first chapter was very very short. This one is much longer. Since I got a tad carried away. Some chapters will be short, some will be long. It all depends on me really. Whether I feel like writing long ones or not. B, Mello, Linda, Matt, and Near will all have long chapters most likely.

**Chapter:** A

**Warning Chapter Contains:** Suicide, very very slight BxA

* * *

A. Alexander After lived a quiet life with his family. However at the age of three his parents both died in a car accident.

He really did not have a place to go. He was pretty much doomed to go to an orphanage. None of his relatives would take him in nor would any of his grandparents. Thus he was taken to the Wammy House.

Now little Alex didn't much understand at first why he was here and not with his "Parents" since the doctors had clearly told him his parents just went out for abit and would be back later. Most likely to keep the little boy from becoming upset.

But little Alex was a smart little boy. He figured it out once he was informed that he'd be living here in Wammy's from now on. Known as A and only A for pretty much the rest of his life unless he were to replace L that is...

Life was dull in Wammy's. Really it was at first for poor little A. A would do the very same things daily. Until he turned the age of 8 however this all changed.

Every child in Wammy's was to take multiple tests and such at the age of 8. A took these tests and soon discovered that he was the smartest kid in Wammy's. Which at first...He thought was a good thing.

"B look" A said one day running up to the black haired boy showing him his papers. "Look I got top marks all perfect!" He said excitedly to the boy with a wide grin.

"I see..." B had replied smiling somewhat and nodding.

"Maybe someday I'll be the next L then!" A said in a rather happy tone.

"You won't..." Was all B said causing A to frown and soon go off to play with other children.

As the years went by however. A began to contemplate if B was right. The work was not fun. He was constantly being told due dates for every little thing he did and everyone had high expectations on him. Everyone expected him to be the perfect replacement.

Poor little A began to get frustrated over this. He wasn't able to do much with the other children any longer. The only person he ever got to talk to was B because they shared a room. Basically all other times. Well he was working.

He soon realized he had soo much work he could not rest for if he did he'd fall behind. Poor little A would have to stay up all night. Yes every night. He had to drink coffee just to stay away. At just the mere age of thirteen. He was beginning to feel like he'd lost his childhood too soon.

Not only did he feel tired. A was getting pressured more and more each day. It was like people were trying to torment him. All because he was L's first replacement...

Because of his constant work, people's high expectations and never wanting to fall behind. A could never keep his wonderful black, almost brown, hair kept. He just simply gave up on it. No time to work on keeping it nice anyways...Due to lack of sleep his eye's gained dark bags...Never going out made his skin almost white like a vampires.

Infact A even realized it himself after meeting the true L...That he was beginning to resemble the detective. Poor little A disliked his L like appearance aswell. He disliked, hated that detective. Hated that he was a replacement. He didn't want to be anymore. He just wanted to be Alex...

When A turned the age 15. He felt nothing when he turned that age. Usually there would be some party of sorts. However A could not have parties for they were not necessary and would get in the way of all his piled up work.

Infact it was on his birthday B came to talk to him while he was eating a slice of his birthday cake, the only thing he did have for his birthday.

"Hello A...or rather Alexander After" B said grinning and causing A to turn immediately to B.

"How did you...How do you know my name?" A asked almost choking on his cake.

"I've always known...I can see it" B replied still keeping that odd grin to his face.

Now B was A's closest friend. Infact he and B could relate perfectly well. They both disliked L in the same way. They both had pretty much the same work to do...and most importantly...They were both L's backup...just backup.

And of course A always trusted B. Just as B always trusted A. Both loyal to one another. B never lied to A. So why would he lie now?

"You have?" A asked looking at B with tired droned out eye's.

"Yes...and I want to tell you that your going to die today" B said calmly though B's facial expression was emotionless there was a tinge of sadness in his eye's.

"Die...?" A asked looking at B then down to his feet. "Why do you say that...? Is someone going to kill me?"

"I don't know Alex...All B knows is that you are going to die today in afew hours..." B replied back going silent and that was truly the last of the conversation...Their last conversation ever.

An hour after this chat A was told to come to the office. There he met with the one and only L.

"Hello A"

"Hello L..." A replied back to the detective glaring at him. He knew most likely he was going to be asigned yet another project. With a short due date.

"I have a special project for you...You see I want you to solve a murder case this project will tell me exactly if you are the successor I am needing" L replied in his usual emotionless tone handing the boy a folder full of papers. "You have until tomorrow to solve this case" L replied.

And of course A knew that obviously L had solved this case already. Most likely in a days time aswell. Thus was why the date was soo short. So A knew that this was pretty much a test. High expectations and poor little A just hated it.

Hated the pressure. He was getting mad re-reading the same line over and over on one piece of paper. He couldn't concentrate. He couldn't take it any longer. A turned to the clock. "Its almost 7" A said to himself which meant he'd been working straight no break.

If he failed this test. He'd be reduced to something that L wasn't wanting. L expected him to solve this murder case.

Poor little A...Poor, poor little A...

He felt his hand clench as he was stumped. Truly stumped by this case. How could L expect him to finish this in less then a day?! A's hand reached over picking up the folder and throwing it. His blue eye's looking around the room. A sad expression on his face as he turned to look at B who was silent at his own work.

Standing up from his seat A walked over to his closet. Doing so caused B's eye's to shift. Turning and watching A.

A knelt down reaching out and grasping ahold of a rope. 'It really is the only way...The only way to escape the pressure...To escape this hell...' A felt his hands work at the rope. Soon enough he had it tied to the ceiling. He didn't pay any mind to B in the slightest. It was as though A were in a trance.

A stood weakly on the chair. Placing the rope around his neck. Taking afew deep breaths and looking down at B.

"It can't be helped...Nothing can change the numbers Alex...Nothing" B said looking up at A.

A did not reply. Though a small tear shed from his face and ran down his soft pale cheek.

Just like that A's foot moved slightly back and kicked the chair enough for it to fall over. Causing him to hang. Hang there...The last thing he saw was B...The last thing he tried to say but was unable to was 'I love you...'

**Author Note:** So A's chapter is finished. Next is B's. L will have his own chapter aswell. B's may end up being two chapters. Because he may end up having a long bit in this fanfiction...


	3. B

Forgive me for not updating! I've been soo very busy D: and I did have this written up before but it was deleted by accident along with all my other things I was working on T-T

But anywho this is B's chapter. Just describing him since we all know what he does in the novel and stuff.

Obviously I do not own Death Note or the characters ;D

* * *

After reading the first chapter of the huge Wammy book L felt somewhat sorry for his first successor. He didn't know that A was soo stressed. Then again he never really did get to talk much to A anyhow. It was past events and L would just have to push them aside...A was just a failure.

L's fingers gently flipped to the next chapter. This chapter being the second letter of the alphabet from Wammy's. B.

L was all too familiar with this certain letter of the alphabet. The child he once known to tag along around him and admire him soo very much but eventually turn that idolism into a twisted desire to defeat him.

Though L knew much about B. He did not know what his Wammy life was like really along with the other children. So he began to read.

-Chapter 2 B: Beyond Birthday-

From the moment Beyond was born he claimed to be able to see these odd numbers. Along with letter's which were peoples names. No one believed the boy and just thought of it as the child being silly and imagining things.

So Beyond was ignored and he grew accustomed to it. Right from when he was a small child he was curious about these numbers. He always watched his parents numbers curiously. They weren't as long as many others. Infact they were very short.

The one day Beyond was with his father walking down the street. That very day he watched his father's numbers count down to zero. His father was mugged right before the child's eye's and soon murdered and killed. All Beyond would do was stand and watch. The muggers ran off leaving him be.

At first little B was shocked at the numbers hitting zero and his father dieing. But he did grow used to death. He was surrounded by it after all. He watched his mother go into a depressed state and become unstable.

He watched her numbers go down constantly. On his fifth birthday, Beyond watched his mother stand on a rail way. Watching those red tainted numbers above her head hit to zero. Watching her get hit by a train...No comment. No word from his mouth. No thought. Beyond just simply turned away and began to walk home.

It was alittle while after Beyond was taken to Wammy's house. On his very first day he met an elder person. A teenaged boy with a slouch and messy hair. Unkept and his clothes baggy. Pale skin like a vampire and black hole's for eye's.

Beyond smiled looking up at the name and numbers. Long numbers and an odd name.

Beyond however did not speak. No he kept quiet as the elderly man, Watari introduced him to L and vice versa. Once Watari left everything was quiet.

It was just Beyond and L. Or rather B and L. Beyond was told right when he stepped into Wammy's that he was now known as B. So he accepted this.

Finally B began to speak. He could read letter's. He wasn't good at pronouncing things though in english. He was half japanese and half american. His natural language was japanese but he could speak english too. "L...Law-Li-et" B said outloud not necessarily pronouncing L's name correctly. But L looked down at the child his eye's narrowing and watching the boy intently.

"You know..." B mumbled watching L begin to chew on his thumb nail. Immediately finding that interesting...infact everything was interesting about L to B. "Your last name...reminds me of a 'Lawli-pop'" B said with a wide smile.

L did not speak but simply shuffled off returning and handing the boy a lollipop and watching intently. "The name is not pronounced that way...its like Low-Light" L said coldly before disappearing out of the room.

B always wondered what the detectives reaction was to hearing B speak out his real name.

As B grew he began to become more and more obsessed with the detective. infact when he discovered he was going to become back-up for L he was thrilled...at first.

Much like A, B found the work exhausting but kept up unlike A, B did not fall behind or worry about due-dates. B already at the age of 10 began to gain this new sort of feeling toward the detective.

He soon began to realize he wanted more then just to be a simple replacement for L...He wanted to be recognized. He wanted to be better then L...But most importantly...He wanted to beat L...make the detective grovel.

B had met L on many occasions. Already at the age of ten he was beginning to taunt and tease the detective with snotty remarks and leave little pranks.

B had also began to copy and imitate the detective. He loved to look like the pasty looking detective. It amused him. His red eye's were the only difference when he was all dressed up.

And B was perfectly aware that he could get under the detectives skin. He was very arrogant and ignorant. Everyone else at Wammy's was frightened of him. Though there were the odd few that respected him.

At the age of 15 he was already scheming his plan to defeat L. He never spoke to anyone about it. He'd shut himself up in his room for hours working on this precise plan..."I'll win...I'll beat you L! I will!" B would say in a determined voice that made him only more so determined then before. It drove him to continue on...Just imagining the detective losing. Just imagining that detective.

It took him two years to plan this perfect little crime. At the age of 17 he was ready. B was going to defeat L...He was going to win.

He departed from Wammy's. On his 17th birthday. He kept quiet and stayed hidden in L.A for a good long time so that he wouldn't be found too quickly.

His plan was perfect...Beyond had it all perfected...But...his misjudgement upon L's pawn...Naomi Misora...was his biggest mistake...if only he wasn't so arrogant...He tried but failed...and Beyond did feel miserable. He wanted A and himself to get their revenge upon that detective. Poor A killed himself and Beyond didn't want to make that death in vein...But he could not even predict his own death which was unfortunate. If only he could see his own numbers...

It was on a day in January that Beyond sat in jail. His body had been given heavy surgery to be restored to its original self. Most serious scars were still there just faded. His hair and grown back in a floppy black mess. And he hated himself...Hated that he lost. His eye's lowered on his food infront of him.

"Jam...if only there was some jam..." Beyond muttered to himself quietly picking at the food miserably. He was just L's shadow. Never to be better. There was no point in being happy. Especially while being in jail.

He looked up his eye's dull as he began to think on the hard work he'd put in to defeat L...Then it hit him. His whole thought line came to a halt as he felt a surge of pain through his heart. Immediately reaching a hand at his chest and coughing. The only thing on his mind as he felt himself flop to the ground. Was L...not that loss...not L's win...just L...

**Authors Note: **So thats it for this chapter. C will be next. As I have planned I'll be doing them all in alphabetical order. And yes Mello, Near, Matt, L and Linda will all have their own chapters

Reviews are appreciated


	4. C

Alrightie! So here's the next chapter. I want to focus on just the fanfic for now and go back to Princess Princess and the other fanfic's later when I am done this one.

Anywho as I have said multiple times before this is alphabetized thus I'm literally doing the whole alphabet. And I do plan to make their names like BB's and A's example "Etheral Ever" etc,etc.

Anywho hope you like C's chapter.

Warning this Chapter Contains: Nothing really

* * *

After reading through B's chapter of the book L put the book down. B was so bent on defeating him that it was all that B thought of.

L yet again felt sorry. It was his fault B turned out like that and his death, along with A's own suicide.

But of course L just pushed it aside. They were just the first generation of successors so they were simply test subjects...as sad as that sounded. They were probably never going to take L's place anyhow.

But even so L just shook his head and went to the next chapter. Failures were failures. B was no exception. B had become a criminal. Thus was the end of that.

-Chapter 3 C- Cherry Chance-

Cherry Chance was the daughter of two abusive parents. Her mother being a drug addict and never caring for her. While her father a drunk and beating her every night he returned home.

Cherry was an average looking girl. Not pretty. But not ugly either. She had floppy long brown hair and pale blue eye's. Her skin being a light tone.

Because of the way she looked Cherry was always yelled at by her mother. Her mother disliked Cherry very much. And Cherry would accept all this. She was a tough kid.

Then once her father would return he'd drag her off to another room as her mother would watch this happen there would always be that evil smirk on her face.

Cherry would be smacked with a belt and her father would ram her head against the wall hard enough to make it bleed.

But oddly enough...She still loved her parents. She just knew they had problems from the beginning. Knew that there was something wrong with their brains so she accepted all of this and still had an open heart for the both of them.

It was however on one night that Cherry returned from school to find her father at home. Not her mother. Her mother was always home. It was then that she was told her mother was sent to jail for a long time. Cherry did not say a word to her father. And as for her father, he had then sent the young little girl to her room.

So Cherry did so without another word and left. She waited for a long time for her father to come and beat her...But he didn't. No not once did she hear his footsteps. Thus Cherry stepped out of the room and walked down the hall to the living room to see her father dead. Blood all around. His head had a large hole in it and a gun was in one of his hands.

And for the first time she screamed. Screamed loud and hard at the sight. She didn't know what to do. She was only an eight year old girl. She didn't understand all of this.

But soon enough. Cherry Chance was brought to the all to familiar Wammy's House.

There she was introduced to the other successors an L. She liked L. He seemed like an interesting person.

When she had found out she was not one of L's first successors it dropped her hopes immediately. She watched the others who worked so hard. She wanted to be just like them. But yet she wasn't as determined as everyone else at Wammy's.

She was also not used to the fact her name was now "C". She didn't think of it as her name. No she liked her real name better. But she didn't complain. She was still happy with life. Perfectly content.

"Mr. L!" Cherry yelled out one day immediately catching sight of L and running over to him. "Mr. L how are you today?" She asked smiling widely.

L being the obvious one was only at Wammy's for alittle while. Just simply here to relax and finish the cases he was working on. He never really socialized with. So he ignored C and walked on.

C on the other hand just thought L simply could not hear here and began to run after him. "I made you some cupcakes Mr. L! I heard you'd be back here for abit-" C's speaking immediately came to a halt as she felt herself trip and fall. The last thing she remembered seeing was L walking away.

When C awoke again. She found herself in the Wammy's hospital bed. She felt numb and pained. She looked around the hospital wearily. Immediately catching sight of the nurse rushing over to her.

"Are you alright Miss C?" The nurse asked worriedly.

"Yes I guess so...what happened?" C asked feeling slightly confused.

"You were running and tripped over a toy. Then you fell down the stairs" The nurse exclaimed calmly looking at C with the hint of worry on her face.

"F-fell down the stairs?" C asked beginning to feel even more worried.

"My yes...it was really horrible Miss C. Infact no one had stumbled upon you for quite a long time. Then Mr. Roger found you and immediately brought you here"

"But..." C mumbled looking down. What about L? He was there too...But he left without even noticing. "Did Mr. L get my cupcakes I made for him?" C asked hoping for a good answer.

"Cupcakes? No dear you fell ontop of those and L left awhile ago to another country to work on another case" C knew the nurse was trying to be sympathetic. So C smiled softly and nodded.

"So am I going to be alright then...?" C asked as she still felt rather numb and pained.

"Well...Yes you should be fine except for one thing...From your waist down you were paralyzed...So you will need to use a wheel chair now" The nurse mumbled pointing over to the wheel chair beside C's bed.

"Oh...ok" C mumbled with a limp nod.

C eventually did get used to the wheel-chair. She was going to have to anyways...For she'd be like this for the rest of her life. Definately no chance in becoming L or finding someone to fall in love with. She was doomed basically.

So she stayed at Wammy's when she was allowed to move out. She didn't speak much. Infact C would spend most of her days sitting by a window looking out to the sky. Her hopes...dreams all gone...Yet again she didn't want to blame this because of L...No it was her fault for her tripping over that toy. But L could have acknowledged her...atleast said hello and stopped...maybe that accident never would have happened if he did...

**Author's Note:** Well thats it for this chapter. I'm out of my writer's block slump so I will be updating alittle bit faster. But again school's starting for me next week so I won't have as much time to work on them as I did before.

Hope you enjoyed this one reviews are loved and very much appreciated


	5. D

I'm being really nice to all my wonderful reviewers and readers I am posting up the next chapter today because I finished it just yesterday. So here's an early one for all my wonderful readers. I do hope you like it.

I really do love how this one turned out. I just love D. Her personality is awesome and I just can't help but love how I made this chapter.

Warning this Chapter Contains: Violence, some swearing

* * *

You would think by now L would stop reading this book about the kids in Wammy's. Three children in a row...all depressing stories.

But no L continued onward. C wasn't going to ever success him though it was basically his fault for her accident. Infact L was not denying this after he had finished the third chapter of this book. C was a very kind hearted girl. Not the most attractive kid in Wammy's nor the most well known but still a very nice child. She was easy to get along with and had a personality that fit her very well.

But at any rate L let out a sigh and shook his head. Were all these children going to have depressing stories? Were they going to also be partially his fault like A, B and C's chapters?

Well L didn't know thus he was still rather curious about this. And thus he flipped the page to the next chapter...

-Chapter 4 D- Dana Dime-

Dana Dime...also referred to as Damned Dana of the Wammy's was an odd child.

From the moment she was born she was odd. At the simple age of 3 she was already described as the dork down the lane.

She was a tough kid though. But due to the bullying she was recieving at just a young age of 3 she began to sour...

As she grew with her parents she began to become rotten. A bad child from the start. Yet she was still odd.

Her odd-ness was probably the fact of how she acted around other people.

But this did eventually change...Her whole personality did.

While she lived with her parents at such a young age she was surrounded by bullies. They were mean to the little girl. Mostly because of the way she looked. Dana was born with brown hair and odd purple eye's.

She always wore clothes that were too big for her and bright colored shoes. No one liked her ever...She felt unloved. Thus she became cold...lonely...and eventually rotten.

By her tenth birthday she had literally changed to a rude child. One that did not care for others or anyone else but herself. She wasn't spoiled nor did she act it. She was just aweful.

She would give off that sweet smile and face the crush a persons dreams with such a happy expression. It was as though she enjoyed watching people suffer...like how she did. But she was happy and thats how she was now.

Anyhow, on her birthday she began to become alittle more then just rotten and bad. She was worse then that. Her parents were off napping and she was walking into the kitchen with a big bottle of gasoline.

A darting smirk was on her face as she began to pour the substance all over the ground in every room. Once she had completed this task she walked outside, lit a match and threw it inside the house, watching it set aflame.

All this time she began to change her expression immediately. Begin to cry and wail. She had then dashed off to the neighbors and rapped on the door immediately getting them to answer.

She was crying and it looked real. And yet it was all fake. She was laughing on the inside. Enjoying her parents dieing screams from her house as she was quickly rushed into her neighbors house as they called 911.

And after all that...no one even suspected her of doing such a thing. They all thought it was just an accident. Both her parents died and Dana was immediately sent off to Wammy's House.

There she like all other new children was introduced to the other's.

She did not get to see L at first. Nor did she ever really want to...But she did.

She was very rude to the children in Wammy's. Always destroying their toys, art and many other things they appreciated. It just simply made her feel better thus she did it.

By this time she was already aware of her name now being known as D.

Well at any rate it was about two month's or so after she was taken to Wammy's that she was sent to the office.

D wasn't surprised. No infact D expected this since she was sent to the office quite frequently. However...When she walked into the office Mr. Roger wasn't there. Nor was Mr. Wammy. But a scruffy man with stone cold eye's, messy raven hair and a baggy attire of clothes on.

The man didn't look familiar to her and she honestly thought that this man was very ugly.

"You must be D" The man mumbled chewing on his thumb nail.

"And you must be a really ugly hobo thats trying to get a free place by begging Mr. Wammy to live here" D remarked rudely glaring at the man.

"I was aware that you are a rather crude child..." The man replied calmly looking at her with no expression what so ever. "Though I assure you I am not a hobo or homeless person..."

"And your point is ugly idiot?" D asked looking at him somewhat annoyed.

"I am not an idiot either I assure you that my IQ is very high and I am very intellegent...anyhow I was informed of your bad behavior...no matter what the staff tries they can't seem to get you to be kind...You hurt and bully other children and have broken some children's arms and legs"

D looked at the man frowning. "I can do whatever I want...Those kids are pathetic and stupid...Especially those M and N kids...They think they know everything but I showed them when I threw out their toys and chocolate" D said with an evil smirk. "But its just soo much fun sir don't you understand that?"

"Hurting and making a child cry is not what I would call fun D" The man replied calmly looking into D's purple eye's. "I think you are being immature and just want attention because you do not like being ignored nor do you like being bullied yourself thus is why you try to make yourself appear stronger then others...But deep down your just a child wanting to be loved like any other ordinary child"

D did not reply. Just stared at the man before her. 'How dare he...how dare he assume I would be like that!' Her inner thoughts shouted out in her mind. Immediately causing her to frown and run up to the odd man kicking him hard in the stomache. "You shut up! You don't know anything!"

But as D had said this, the man had whipped around and pushed her away with much ease. "Does D not like the truth?"

"You just keep your damned mouth shut!" D screamed picking up the tray of sweets and smashing it over the mans back as hard as she could. She could swear that she heard the man wince or whimper. But other then that he remained quiet.

"D...I do hope you find someone that cares for you...I really do" The man mumbled before leaving the room silently.

D just stood...stood and watched the man leave. She did not speak another word. Just watched...

After that incident something finally clicked within the rotten little brat known as D. She soon began to change...not right away but slowly. It was hard though for her. She thought it was very complicated actually.

The first difference was her appearance. She still wore bright colored shoes and over sized clothes but her hair was now being taken care of properly. She would wear her hair up in a pony. Her hair was long and had been dyed red. Then streaked with purple.

By the age of 15 she was still being ignorant the the children at Wammy's...well atleast until she stumbled upon E. E was one of the other successors of Wammy's.

She had just been walking and holding a video game she'd snatched away from some kid she saw always playing games and smoking. "Sucks to be him-" When D had bumped into a boy. "Ow watch it or I'll-" She came to a stop looking up at the taller boy.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention...next time I will though ok?" The boy said looking apologetic.

"Uh...wait you don't look familiar who are you?" D asked the boy.

"Oh thats right I just arrived here...my names E" E had replied calmly.

"Oh your the new kid...My names D ha D comes before E!" D said with an evil smirk.

"Oh yes that is correct...You know your very pretty" E had then stuffed his hands into his pockets and smiled softly.

"Pretty...?" D repeated the word looking at E oddly. She'd never been called 'pretty' before. And it was obvious E wasn't teasing her. He didn't know anything about her yet after all..."Am I really?"

"Yes of course...what would the point be to lie to you? You seem rather nice" E added with a soft smile.

"N-nice...?" D repeated this word aswell. 'No one's ever said I was nice...then again I'm not...this guy doesn't even know anything about me...he'll think differently when he finds out'

Oh but nothing changed. Even when E did find out about D's bad attitude and such he still could somehow unfold her nice-ness inside her frozen cold heart.

And it did turn out that D was beginning to change completely. D didn't bother the younger children so much. Though she did continue to tease them. She did return all the children's things that she had taken from them and even helped out with their work...

But even D didn't realize it until she finally hit the age of 18 that she had fallen in love with E. Somehow without her even realizing it she became very close to E.

On her 18th birthday was when she was taken to this restaraunt with E. She was thrilled.

The two both had cake and spaghetti. Chatted about much nonsense. Then E got up and went down on his knee's bringing out a ruby ring out of a small ring box. He looked up and smiled softly.

"D...No Dana Dime...will you marry me?" He asked in a soft like tone.

D smile lightly. She for once felt loved...The first time she actually felt like someone cared more then just a simple buddy or friend. But someone that actually loved her. She nodded and immediately hugged E.

And after all this...D was finally happy...and now she thanks that man with the baggy clothes and scruffy hair for telling her what he did...because it didn't tick into her mind until he actually pointed it out...D had heard rumors that this man was L...also that he had ruined other's lives...but for D...she was happy and thankful.

**Author's Notes:** Now I need to get this straight. Some people may think that this fanfic will be completely depressing. Well its not. I only intended for the first three successors to have lives that were full of misfortune and depression all because of L, because I was experimenting.

A and B were needing to have depressing and sad like stories because they its obvious when you read in the novel that A had killed himself due to pressure of becoming L and B becoming obsessed with L to the extent of it being twisted and crazy. Thus his demise.

But C, C was just really experimental. Now that I am done experimenting characters will have different and unique like endings. Some happy, some sad, maybe even some that are just plain odd. But yes that is what I intend.

Well anyways I shall be off now, reviews are very much appreciated!


	6. E

Yes a new chapter for the dear Wammy Alphabet

So anyways I had fun writing about E. He was interesting...and the side story for L at the beginnings of the chapters are rather fun to write aswell. And I will say this, they do get more important as the story proceeds

**Warning this Chapter Contains:** Blood

* * *

Finishing the fourth chapter in the book L immediately shut the book and set it down. "D..." L had showed little interest for D. But she did sound like she turned out to have a good life. With E too? Of all people E?

Well L didn't know much about E. But he'd known enough that E wasn't exactly considered a good child either in Wammy's.

L arose from his spot and walked off to the kitchen proceeding to make himself a cup of coffee. He was done for reading that book. The story's were just hurtful and mostly paining. Knowing E...No L didn't want to read about E...and yet he did at the same time.

'Come on L its only another chapter...you know you want to' L's consience spoke in his mind.

"I really need to stop listening to my consience..." L mumbled to himself now back in the room with coffee in one hand and book in the other. Re-opening the book and turning to the fifth chapter.

-Chapter 5 E: Etheral Eternal-

Etheral Eternal was a child who did not have a father. When his mother was pregnant with him his father had died in a car accident.

But at any rate he still had a caring mother.

When Etheral was a toddler he seemed to whine and disapprove on almost any subject. He'd hate almost anything his mother gave him and would feel unloved. His mother cared very much for her son and was very upset with his attitude at only the mere age of 4.

But it never ceased. Nope, not at all. E continued to become more attention demanding and would cry out about all the bad things happening to him. Never pointing out anything good. He was almost always a depressed mess around his family. Around strangers he was somewhat shy and nice.

Etheral's mother truly was worried for him. She didn't know what to do. Already at the simple age of 11 the little boy would dart to his room with his school bag. Not speak to his mother or say anything about school.

Etheral was bullied alot in school. Mainly for his name and the way he looked. He had shoulder lengthed hair that was a pretty black. While his eye's appeared to be a striking blue. He had a more feminine like figure then most boys his age and was always called a girl. Beaten up, and the list goes on.

He never told his mother about any of this though. He'd sit in his room opening up his book bag and taking out a journal beginning to write in it. Tears rolling down his pretty little face as he went on with his writing.

It wasn't until the teacher called Etheral's mother in did she find out. Etheral's mother was told to come and speak with Etheral's teacher immediately.

"Mrs. Eternal" The teacher spoke looking grave like as E's mother sat down and looked at the teacher worriedly. "We have been very worried about your child Etheral...He seems to have some issue's with the other children...and his work...well" The teacher's voice trailed as she picked up some piece's of art and handed them to Etheral's mother. "Take a look..."

The mother did so immediately eye's widening and covering her mouth at the sight. "W-what is this...?"

"Etheral's drawing of himself...I told the children to draw themselves for art and thats what he drew..." The teacher responded back.

The picture consisted of red and black. Along with fire and a sloppy drawing of E hung by a noose with long cuts and blood all over him. It was a rather...grotesque picture even for a little 11 year old to draw.

"We are very concerned about him...is something wrong going on at home?"

and oh...how his Etheral truly was a sad sight after that.

His mother began to become more worried and needy to get her son to cheer up. Never did he.

By the age of 13 she had walked to his room and took the towels from his bathroom connected to his room to find some covered in red. She frowned at the sight...But did not see a razor nor any sharp objects in the boys room or bathroom. Thus she assumed he had fallen one day and tended to his wounds...But no...no no no Etheral was far from that.

Now that he had began to become more of a teenager he would dash to his room every day. Go onto his computer now and write full blogs about his pathetic existance and life. He would then take out his pencil case. Taking the scisors he was so familiar with and slice his already scarred wrists. And he'd repeat the words no one cared for him. No one loved him.

And as he grew older to finally the point his mother could no longer take her emo child's madness. She stepped into his room right at the moment he was cutting his wrists and sobbing to himself.

"Etheral" She spoke up immediately frowning and beginning to cry. "I'm done with you...I'm finished...Obviously I can not even help my own son...you don't even look like a boy wearing all that make-up and keeping your hair long like that with those tight and ripped clothes!" She screamed sobbing at the sight of her son. "Your journal's filled with all this nonsense about you wanting to kill yourself and death! What did I ever do that made you end up like this?! I'm finished"

Etheral just looked up and looked at his mother smirking. "You've never loved me...You never will and you know what...I don't care..."

and that was truly the last day Etheral Eternal ever saw his own mother.

Etheral...now known as E was taken to the orphanage known as Wammy's. There he was given a room by himself and he still acted like himself...however now. He felt odd. No one seemed to even glance or tease him. All the children at Wammy's were different unique and had witnessed enough themselves.

It was on a day that Etheral was sitting in his room. As usual slicing his wrists and saying horrid things about himself that a man walked into his room. Without his permission. Without even knocking!

"...Who are you?!" E immediately asked glaring at the man but still holding the razor to his wrists.

"...You must be E..." The man said walking over to E and picking up one of the bleeding wrists. "Cutting yourself for attention here will not work...You have high grades no one bother's you...You are one of the top ten successors and you still are trying to get attention..." The man came to a pause and began to gnaw at his thumb nail intently letting go of the wrist. "...You should be very proud of yourself E...There are other children that have had much worse then you and do not act like this...you should be happy with yourself..." The man added emotionlessly his eye's not blinking once.

E just stared up at the man not saying a word. "Maybe I like it..." E said glaring up at the man as he moved the razor to his other untouched wrist and cut it open in four spots. One very long vertical line down. Then three shorter horizontal ones lined down beside the vertical one. Resembling a letter E. "I have the worst life here in this stupid orphanage! Name any kid here and explain to me how they had bad lives?!"

"D..." The man said immediately. "She may look like the usual bully...but she really wasn't loved by anyone...its obvious by how she was acting...you had a mother that cared for you very much you realize..." and the scruffied haired man had then turned suit and left immediately without another word.

"D..." E repeated the letter to himself. "D..." E mumbled again. He'd not seen D yet...But then again he'd only been at Wammy's for afew days now.

The day after that incident E was walking out of a class he had finished ready to go back to his room. He wasn't paying mind to anything when he smacked into a shorter girl with brown hair.

"Watch it-" The girl seemed to stop talking as she looked up at the boy.

"Forgive me...I should have been paying attention" E said immediately.

"Hey who are you? I've never seen you before?" The girl said looking at the boy curiously.

"Oh well I'm E...I'm new" E mumbled back.

"Ha E! My names D! It comes before E!"

"I guess so..." and it all began to become a pleasant conversation between the two.

E didn't understand why he liked talking to D. But he did. And its as if he could relate to her somewhat. No actually rather wish he could. She really didn't have anyone that actually loved her. He did...well at one point. And now he had D...and she had him.

The two had fallen for eachother...Of course E was the only one who noticed this the whole time.

He loved everything about D. Her hair, eye's, personality, the way she did things and of course the list can go on from there. E was very happy.

On D's 18th birthday E had proposed to her. Both were thrilled and they both had a fantastic wedding.

D and E both did leave Wammy's to live on their own and be happy. No longer known as D and E. But Dana and Etheral Eternal...Eternal like their love...

and E still remember's his life...infact he regrets nothing he did in the past or now. He's still the depressing kind of person...he still will cut his wrists even as an adult...But he was thankful for his own actions...to cause that odd man that had a nail biting habit to come to his room and say those things to him...For because of that man...it was because of him he met D in the first place...and vice versa...

**Author's Note: **So what did you all think? I know it was obvious E was going to have a happy ending considering D's chapter and all. But I made his personality rather...well emo xD Couldn't help it. These kids are orphans who either were dumped off or lost their parents. So most of them will have the odd personality's and the possible emo and...handicap?Hinthint

Well reviews are loved!

Oh yes and I decided to come to the conclusion that some chapters will be split into two versions. One for my DA account which will feature possible mega violence and lemons. This one will have the rated-T version with the lemons cut so if you all want to read the lemony-ness later on. I will point it out before the chapter begins.

My DA is Riku-Heartilly just like on here


	7. F

No I've not disappeared. Nor have I stopped writing! To be honest I forgot about my account here. I've been posting up the chapters on my DA account lately. So people who read there won't need to read the two chapters I'll be posting here.

So because all of you are that awesome. I'm posting up two chapters.

These two chapters contain plot. So the plot shall begin to slightly form from here on out.

* * *

After reading the last bit of E's chapter, L's head snapped up as he heard a knocking...Knocking from his door?

What was this about? Certainly Watari wouldn't knock on his door. Plus Watari would definately notify L before allowing someone to even come to the door and knock.

So who exactly was this knocking on L Lawliet's door?

Hearing the repeated rap on the door the detective put the book down and stood up walking over to the door and cautiously opening it...

To see a boy? With long blonde hair. Brown eye's and tanned skin. He was wearing a rather odd outfit. Sorta the style someone in the 70's would wear. He was about what seemed to be abit younger then L.

"Hello L" The person said with a smile nodding and stepping into the room.

"Who are you and how do you know I am L?" L asked this mysterious person curiously.

"Oh so you didn't read my chapter in the book yet...?" The other retorted back. "Your rather slow at reading then I take it? Even so I can't believe you don't remember me of all people..."

"What...?" L said looking to the blonde with blank eye's. "...Your one of my successors..." L said quietly turning away from the odd person and quickly took the book into his hands and flipped to the next chapter as he began to remember a certain someone...

-Chapter 6 F: Forever Fantasy-

The blonde boy was different from the other children...Yes very. Forever had an odd name. Everyone would tease about this at school...He really was pushed around alot as a child. He looked very different from the other children...The only child in school that had blonde hair with that tanned skin.

He hated it. Infact he hated how no one would listen to him when he told them his problems. His parents could care less about their own child...The teachers didn't care either...and Forever's friends? Ha he didn't have any.

Forever didn't know what had happened to his parents at first. But apparently his mother and father were on a plane trip and it had crashed...No one survived.

Thus now Forever...Or rather F now lived in Wammy's at the mere age of 7.

The little 7 year old was a very intellegent mind. Though he still was behind E.

Forever had a simple life. He would do everything he was told to do then just live life...rather dull.

He was a dull child. No child in Wammy's would play with him.

This was probably the one thing that made him crack...

It was on a particular day...a rainy day that F along with the other top successors to L were taken to this graveyard...F was only the mere age of 14 at the time and knew pretty well what this was about...

There was the casket...Being placed. There stood Near, Mello, Matt, E, himself and B all together in a row like soldiers watching A's own casket go down six feet under.

"Why do we have to care so much for this failure?" F blurted out looking down at the casket.

"Don't you care for the very first successor to L?" E asked tilting his own head and looking to F with a blank face.

"He was an idiot...He was clumsy, falling behind in everything and apparently a fag-" Without even knowing F felt a hard blow to his face and staggered back looking to see that the person who had punched him was indeed B.

"What the hell is your problem?!" F yelled looking at B angrily.

"Don't talk like that about A...He was not an idiot, he was very intellegent, even smarter then I...You my dear Forever Fantasy are the idiot" B retorted with a growl.

F's eye's widened. Moving slightly to notice both Matt and Mello snickering about his name. But his eye's remained glued onto B. "And thats coming from the crazy one?!"

"B is not crazy" B replied with a smirk. "Though you F...Your another story"

F didn't know what to say. He just stood there confused. Was B trying to play mind games with him...Well F didn't know...and after that day...everything changed for F.

F the failure of Wammy's...He was beginning to think on other things. B was crazy...He seemed to know everyone's names and would say how long someone had left to live. Then B would start jabbering on about jam and L...Yes he had to be crazy.

But F couldn't understand it...It was like B had unlocked something inside himself.

"Why...Why do I feel this way..." F asked himself covering his mouth as he kicked away the dead cat and shook his head. He was losing sanity by the days...

Two years after A's own death, F had left Wammy's.

It just felt so good the first time he killed a person. He stood there laughing and smiling widely. Blood covered face. Dripping off his chin. His beautiful blonde hair stained with the substance. He stood infront of the person chained.

"Open your eye's O..." F said with a wide smile. "Go on your still alive O"

And the female did so. Her eye's opening. She had long blue hair and dead grey eye's. "F...why...why are you doing this...why me?" She asked weakly holding her head up. She was one of the elder children in Wammy's. O being 20 now didn't live in Wammy's but still went by O.

"Its fun...and you can thank Mr. Letter B for all this fun...He's probably the one who killed that A idiot too...I bet A didn't kill himself..." F said with a cackle then finally slit the girl's throat and moved on.

He was officially bored. Normal murdering...Toying with his victims was fun...But...He wanted something satisfying.

Something exciting and worth it...

It was then that F had discovered B's own failure reading the papers. He scoffed and laughed. "B you idiot...Trying to beat L are you?! Ha fool-" F's voice came to a halt as he suddenly jumped up and smiled widely. "Thats it!"

"Kill L...kill him...Exciting and worth it..." F said giggling dementedly and stroding off...

The day F finally made contact with L was on a day L was relocating to a new hotel. He was lucky to get ahold of L's neck from behind. He knew this man was L. He'd seen him before and was introduced. He grasped hold of the other's neck quickly and held it tightly with one hand. Immediately gaining struggling.

F was very surprised at how strong the detective was and quickly pressed the other against a wall and took a knife out jabbing it at the others arm quickly causing blood and a groan from the other.

"So much more fun..." F whispered but then stopped as he heard the soft voice of the detective.

"Killing me is pointless...Whoever you are...I wouldn't advise it...You could and probably will be arrested within seconds to minutes after my own death" L had said calmly not looking to F at all.

And F...F stepped back and ran. Darted off in fear. But only came to a dead end as he fell face to face with many guns pointed at him. "Already...he was joking..." F mumbled but made another run for it.

He felt a sharp pain to his chest and soon fell to the ground an instant..."I'm insane aren't I...?" F asked himself laughing wildly as he felt his own life fade away...

Eye's slowly but surely closing...Breathing slowing more and more...Feeling his life drain second by second...Until he was gone...Dead.

**Author's Note:** So that is F for you all...and I do hate him. He was a pain in the ass to write about Dx and you do not know how happy I am to be rid of the dusche bag lol

Reviews are loved and very much appreciated. Helps me write more and motivates me


	8. G

And as I said in the last chapter. Here is the second chapter I promised.

This one is the Halloween Special for this month. Yes I plan to do a christmas one and maybe easter aswell(Though I may be finished by easter...).

But anyways this chapter is one of my favorites. I love G.

So anyways enjoy

* * *

A thumb nail to his lips, L finished reading the last bit of the book. Then lifted his head up to look at F but immediately found himself being pushed down to the ground by the former successor.

"F..." L mumbled as F got off of him and laughed. "The book says you are dead..." L mumbled holding his arm that he remembered had been attacked by the knife afew years back.

"I am dead" F said with a smirk. "...Haven't you wondered why that book knew so much about the people in it...As if they were interviewed...How could anyone get such information on A or B for that matter? Let alone all the things I said..."

"This doesn't make any sense..." L said blankly getting up and analyzing F. "If your dead...Then how is it possible for me to see you..."

"...That book isn't ordinary L...and you've already started...it won't end...not now...Infact...I just stopped by to let you know you'll be having two certain arrival's that you might not like so much...along with anyone else who died in your pathetic book"

"More...?" L muttered.

"Yes...Two that won't be leaving for awhile either..." F said with a gleaming smirk before turning to hear the door being knocked at again.

"Have fun with that book L" F chuckled walking off to the door and walking through it.

L's eye's blinked oddly as he walked over to the door and opened it still hearing the knocking. Quickly he opened the door to see Watari. He then looked over the other's shoulder to try and spot F...But found nothing.

"Watari why didn't you just come in...There is no need to knock" L said emotionlessly turning around and walking back to the living room. Watari walking behind him and placing a tray with tea and the usual foods L ate at this time and departed quickly after.

"This book isn't ordinary...It is rather odd...But I'll need to read through the rest to make sure..." L mumbled flipping to the very next chapter...

-Chapter 7 G: Gradient Glitter-

The young child Gradient Glitter was an obsessive boy...Over holidays. One in particular being the dreaded...October 31, Halloween.

Ever since he was very small he was obsessed with this particular holiday. So much it was almost creepy...The goofy little child contained creepy wide green cat like eye's and pretty black hair that was kept nicely...almost like a certain Kira in the near future.

Anyhow. This child soon began problematic for his own parents. He was a constant trickster...Literally treated everyday as Halloween.

His room looked like a haunted house. And every year instead of Christmas decorations...The young child would put up Halloween decorations for Christmas! Infact for any holiday for that matter!

His parents were getting very irritable with their child...Especially Gradient's mother, who was also a drunk and drug addict.

She being the idiotic drugged up addict she was, decided she'd play a 'trick' on her own son on Halloween night...It was then that she left the young boy at a door step at an orphanage...and never returned back for him.

So there the little 8 year old was. Sitting at the door step looking around curiously. It was dark out and he could hear children running about enjoying Halloween. There he sat in his vampire costume clinging to the candy bag in his hands wanting his mother to come back for him.

He didn't know how long he was on that doorstep for. She had told him to just stay there and wait...So he did. But he was getting scared.

Gradient was still only a child of 8. He wasn't very old yet. Needed his mother.

That was until he felt the door he was resting against open inwards and cause the child to fall back and look up at a male with baggy jeans, baggy white shirt, scruffy hair. A sucker in his mouth and a skull like mask tilted to the side of his face.

The male came to a stop looking down at the child. Immediately crouching and watching the child intently.

"Who are you...?" Gradient asked looking up at the scruffy haired person curiously.

"Ryuzaki..." The male said tilting his head. "Would you look some candy? Did you come trick or treating here all by yourself?"

"...My mommy was with me...But she left and told me to stay here" Gradient said softly sitting up. "Why are you wearing a mask Ryuzaki? Do you hand out candy or something?"

"...Oh no...I was out trick or treating with some of my friends..." Ryuzaki had said nodding absentmindedly. Though those friends were probably some of the children inside the orphanage.

"Aren't you alittle old for trick or treating?" Gradient asked getting up and looking at the other with wide eye's.

"...Halloween is an important day..." Ryuzaki said with a faint nod.

"Duh! Of course it is! Its the greatest thing ever!" Gradient said immediately nodding and smiling widely. "Even better then Christmas or Easter!"

"You think so?" Ryuzaki said cocking his head to the left watching the child then arising back up. "Would you like to come inside? I'm sure you'll be rather surprised..."

"Eh? Well ok..." Gradient said following the other...

And sure enough Gradient was indeed surprised. Ryuzaki lead him down the halls. Tons of kids in halloween costumes. Millions of Halloween decorations everywhere...expensive decorations at that! Candy in bowls everywhere and finally the room Ryuzaki lead him to was looked creepy and scary. In it was a large cake that was orange and black decorated to perfection with a certain number of candles. Along with many other desserts.

"Wow!" Gradient said eye's wide looking astonished.

"...Halloween is a big day here at Wammy's...Its actually my birthday...So its a very important day" Ryuzaki had said walking over and cutting two slices of the Halloween themed cake.

"Your birthday is on Halloween?!" Gradient said astonished with huge eye's. "Thats so cool!"

"You think so? I suppose its a good thing...I get extra candy on my birthday..." Ryuzaki had mumbled handing one piece to Gradient. "Its one of the few days I have to put off my work...But I do not really like to put it off..."

"But work's boring...Halloween is so much better!" Gradient said eagerly eating his piece of cake happily.

"...Well that is your opinion...Now what is your name? I don't think I got it from you..." Ryuzaki said twirling his fork.

"Oh...Well my name is Gradient Glitter" Gradient said with a nod.

"Oh? Well that is good...We don't have a G yet..." The scruffy haired man said faintly looking at Gradient. "I'll inform Watari about you...He'll suply you with all the necessary things you need"

"Um...alright?" Gradient mumbled not understanding this man's words...

But he soon did.

He began to get the picture when he was assigned a room in the huge orphanage. He was told the rules of the place and how he would no longer be using his original name again. From now on just G...and he was actually alright with it all.

and as he grew older he began to get labelled the prankster of Wammy's...Well not as well known as Mello or Matt...But he was a trickster...

He was an odd little creepy child. Many people were afraid of him for his odd likes.

and every year...When that man Ryuzaki arrived. He was very thrilled. As the man celebrated his birthday there every year. Each time being as extravagant as ever.

G was very surprised at how Ryuzaki was treated there. All the other children's birthday's were not that well done. Aside from the top students...If they ever even wanted a party. Most times he'd never even catch sight of A or B whenever it was their birthday's.

It was rather downing when G found out that he wouldn't be having anymore parties when he turned the age of 16.

He still looked the same...Just more mature and normal. He didn't have muscles but he was still rather strong for himself. He still had the wide eye'd cat's eye's like always. Plus that lovely black hair.

...G absolutely loved Ryuzaki...He was an amazing type of person.

However...G's eye's seemed to droop as he sat in the none decorated room. On Halloween. Why was it not decorated?

Because Ryuzaki was not there this year...In all of the time G had lived in Wammy's Ryuzaki never missed his birthday.

But now...The rooms were just empty and looked normal...and why was Ryuzaki not there? Simple because he was working on an extremely difficult case that he absolutely could not put off for one day...

"Does he really prefer cases over Halloween...his own birthday?" G mumbled clasping his hands together depressingly...

It was afew month's later that G found himself resting in a hospital bed. Discovering the one thing...all people feared...He had cancer.

...and as much as the male tried...He could not fight it...

On the wintery day of February...G looked out the window of the hospital room he was in. Snowflakes dancing about as they fell to the ground. Smiling G watched the snowflakes fall.

"Angels...Children dressed as snow-white angels for Halloween..." He mumbled, his last words before his eye's shut and he fell into the eternal slumber known as death...

"Don't you feel sorry for not going to celebrate your birthday that one year Lawli?" A voice said immediately causing L to stop reading and spin around finding himself stairing at the one and only B sitting in the arm-chair holding a jar of jam.

"I think it would have been nice to send him an apology letter too for not going" Another voice said in the other arm-chair. Black almost brown hair and blue eye's staring at L aswell...The other being L's very first successor A.

"B...and A" L said eye's blank as he dropped the book.

The two visitors had arrived at last.

**Author's Note:** So thats it for now. I hope you all liked it...I know I did

And again. Leave me reviews! It motivates me to write more.


	9. H

I'm on a writing spree...and because I've been putting off my ff account I'm finally caught up with it. I'll be posting these on the same days as I do on DA.

So anyways...I must say. I absolutely hate H...and I hate H's part in this story completely...

Anyways...Enjoy

It just couldn't be them!

No L couldn't even believe his eye's as he saw his first two successors before his eye's.

"Aww Lawli looks like he's seen a ghost" B taunted laughing out loudly as the murderer stuffed his hand into his jar of jam and began to lick each digit clear of the gooey jam.

"Your not real" L muttered stepping backwards as his eye's flickered back and forth from both successors.

"Don't be so scared L...The books meant to do this to you..." A said getting up and stretching. "Its been so long since I've seen you L...and your just plain out rude to B and I...Thats just so mean" A mumbled sighing and looking down with droopy eye's. "All that work I was forced to do...You should be apologizing"

"I don't need to apologize to figments of my imagination" L murmurred watching the two carefully. He had then slowly closed his eye's...'They are both just apart of my imagination...They'll go away...They aren't real...They aren't here...They are gone' L's thoughts told him as he opened his eye's and looked ahead where the two were just previously before he had shut his eye's. The two ex-successors were gone...

"Aww were you expecting us to leavel Lawli-pop?" B said with a fake pout as he spoke into L's ear from behind immediately having the detective spin around looking at the other with wide eye's.

"We are real L" A said standing beside B and smiling widely.

"No your not! Both of you are dead" L stated firmly nodding and watching the two. "Your just illusions..."

"If I was an illusion then this jar of jam is also an illusion..." B mumbled holding up his jar of jam. "Would you like some Lawliet?"

"Its not real...So there is no point" L stated.

B frowned and let out an over dramatic sigh. Lightly dipping his finger into the jar and spinning it around casually. "Its ashame I'm going to have to waste this good jar of jam..." B mumbled outloud.

At first L didn't understand what B was talking about...Until he felt something gooey and sticky ontop of his head. Slowly drooping down his head.

There B and A stood. A watching quietly. While B held the jar of jam up above L's head. Literally dumping the whole thing onto L's head.

"You sure its not real?" B said smirking an evil chesire cat smirk.

"...The jam is on my head..." L muttered feeling the substance run down his back, shoulders and face. It was literally disgusting.

Quickly L strode off over to his cell phone. Picking it up and calling Watari's number.

In no time flat Watari was in the room looking at L.

"Its Mr. Wammy B!" A said watching curiously.

"Yes...Quilish...Such an idiot following orders from a stupid detective such as L" B muttered rolling his eye's.

"Would you like a towel for your head L? You seem to have what appears to be jam on your head...And perhaps a new set of clothes?" Watari suggested.

L stood blankly...Watari didn't even seem to see B or A either. "...Yes...Please do" L finally said standing still while he watched Watari leave.

Soon returning with the towel and set of clothes and leaving just as quickly.

"Your so quiet Lawli" B taunted watching L intently.

"...When will you two leave?" L asked quietly as he began to clean his head of the jam and change into his new set of clothes.

"We won't be leaving until you finish the book" A said intently watching L. "The longer you take to read it the longer we'll be here"

L turned back staring at the two with a somewhat sharp glare before slowly walking over to the old book and picking the item up. "...So all I have to do is finish the book?"

"Yep...But its not as easy as it looks Lawli...There's alot more to it then just A and I being here...and I'm sure you'll find out...Unless you want us to be here for the rest of your life..." B chuckled watching L with a taunting smirk.

"Fine then...I'll finish it" L said smirking and opening the book up to the next chapter...

-Chapter 8 H: Harmony Heaven-

The young child known as Harmony Heaven...Was a very sad sight to see...She was forced to the extent of many aweful things as she was younger...

"Do it" The teenager said showing off a malicious grin as the female pushed little Harmony over to the stacks of dvd's.

"Now" The teenager said this time more demanding.

"..." Harmony looked up at the older gulping down nervously. She slowly reached out with a quivering hand. Taking what appeared to be afew adult movies. "..."

"Now go" The elder demanded pointing off to the door.

...You see...Harmony lived with her sister...She was blamed for her parents death's...Though they did die of food poisoning...It wasn't her fault...

The little blonde child with black hole like eye's and stickly arms and legs began to walk off out of the store...

and before the child knew it...She was being chased down the street like she was some menace to sociaty. While her elder sister laughed at her and watched her run...

"Your pathetic you know that" Her sister said one day smacking the little Harmony across the face. "You'll never ever get anywhere in life! Your a stupid piece of shit!"

"...I am?" Harmony would mumble looking up at her sister with droopy dead eye's.

"Don't question about it retard! You are one! There's no asking! Stupid bitch" The sister said kicking the child at a wall and laughing.

...Harmony wasn't stupid...Nor was she worthless.

Now most children who would be raised by elder people like Harmony's sister...would possibly break down from the way they were treated...Not Harmony.

She was tough, and definately knew alot for such a young little child.

...So...

The little Harmony Heaven ran away from home...

Yes...All the way to a little orphanage known as Wammy's...

...and there...There she was taken in happily. By giving and kind hands. Happy to have her aboard.

...It was there that she met another girl...a girl known as O.

While she, Harmony Heaven, was known as H.

"Hello" The girl said smiling and holding a hand out to H. "Who are you?"

"I'm Har-...H" H said nodding immediately.

"...Your H?...Hello H...I'm O..." O had replied looking to H with a goofy smile.

...and that was exactly how H met O...Along with another successor. Known as F.

It was during the time around Christmas...H was almost 15...In afew more weeks she'd be 15. But until then she was still 14.

On a snowy day...She was walking over to the playroom to meet up with O.

When she walked into the room instead she found herself meeting eye to eye with an older boy.

He looked very odd. H immediately had a bad feeling about this person.

The boy looked up at H and a smile twisted on his face. "Hello"

"...Hello" H replied back almost silently.

"You must be O's friend" The other said.

"..." No reply...

"Your very pretty" The boy said watching the girl. "Pretty for such a skinny person"

"..." Still no reply...

The boy had then began to walk over to H. Continueing to keep that odd grin plastered on his face.

"My name is F" He said casually taking afew more steps forward until he was infront of H.

"..." Absolutely no reply. It was as if H had remained frozen, cold and blank.

"No reply? My your quiet" F said looking her over. "...Now that I think about it...Your prettier then even O...and you must be intellegent...After all...There's not really many stupid people here is there?" F added laughing very very slightly.

"..." H just stood there watching the other. Almost like a statue...

It was then that the boy had pounced at H and pushed her up to a wall.

H's eye's widened as she felt odd...Funny almost. Soon drifting off into an odd slumber.

...After who knows how long. H awoke. She felt odd. She felt in pain. Hurt everywhere. All her muscles hurt...She was definately in an undescribe-able pain. "Where...where am I?" She mumbled to herself slowly wobbling to her feet.

She then looked down to the ground. Blood on the ground where she was sitting. Yet...After she moved her eye's up to look around. She discovered she was back in her room.

Her eye's then caught attention to her arm. There was indeed more pain from there then anywhere else...

...It was then...Then...that everything began to flood back to her mind.

"F...?" H said outloud looking around hastily. She had then looked to her arm...It all made sense...He injected her with something...Though H wasn't dumb...She knew no one kept drugs here in Wammy's...except for maybe B...

"He's been stealing drugs from B...?" H wondered to herself as she dragged herself into the washroom.

...She didn't know what to do...She was tired and weary...She felt heavy aswell...even though she was very underweight.

"Whats wrong with me...?" H said outloud almost beginning to cry...

She didn't find out for a long time...But really...She probably didn't want to find out.

It was month's later when she found out...

"I'm pregnant?" H said outloud looking down at her stomache. "..."

"Are you alright H?" Linda, another girl in Wammy's House, said looking to H after hearing this. "Everyone figured you already knew..."

"...I didn't..." H mumbled closing her eye's.

"So who's the father?" Linda asked looking at H curiously.

"..." It all made sense now to Harmony...She knew now...

...How could she be happy about any of this? A child she wasn't expecting...Being raped without knowing...She was supposed to go places in life. Maybe even become the next L someday if she was lucky...and now all her life would be washed away because of F...

"...I hate him..." H said one day to herself as she clenched her fists.

...When H did finally see F...and O again. She stood there looking at the two sitting and eating lunch.

...and before H knew it she had smacked F across the face. "I hate you! I hate you so much!"

"...H?" F said looking up at her with blank eye's.

"I'll kill you!" H yelled but was immediately pulled away by her friend O.

"H what are you doing?!" O gasped holding H away. "Stop it...What has F done to you?"

"..." H's head began to hang. Her eye's still staying glued to F... "...He ruined my life O..."

"...He hasn't done anything to you though H..." O said looking at H and sighing.

"..." and H didn't say another word...

...and all she could see was F. Staring back at her with that evil smirk plastered upon his face.

She honestly didn't know what to do...But she dealt with all of this...She was smart after all.

...and so when the time came...She did have F's child.

A baby boy...With blonde hair and gray almost blue eye's.

"What will you name him?" The nurse asked looking to H curiously.

"...Endless..." H mumbled closing her eye's. 'As Endless as my suffering...'

-

-

**Author's Note:** There you all go. Hope you liked this one...It mentions F and O alittle more. I myself liked how the chapter turned out...Just didn't like how I made H...

and remember reviews are loved. They inspire and motivate me to write faster.


End file.
